


One More Time

by bokutohoe666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, I Ship It, M/M, Murder Mystery, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Build, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutohoe666/pseuds/bokutohoe666
Summary: Satori Tendou has been through hell and back. Whether it being losing his soulmate, or meeting this new man at Lost Soul's Group Therapy. Will he discover a new soulmate mark or will he live the rest of his life alone? Or will they figure out his dark past.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 12





	1. Lost Souls

"Hey, my name's Satori Tendou, and my soulmate is dead.". Tendou stares at his hands, folded haphazardly in his lap. Everyone in the small room in the basement of the small church nod. 

"That's the first part of excepting, Satori, thank you for sharing. Would you like to share your soulmate mark as well?" Ena Sato, the woman leading Tendou's first "Lost Souls" group therapy session coos.

"Not particularly." Satori smirks, looking right into Sato's soft brown eyes. She smiles sweetly, but Tendou can tell the smile was fake. Her matte red lipstick cracked against her pursed lips in a mocking dryness.

"No one here will judge you, right?" The men and women in the room nod but Tendou frowns, briefly scanning the large group of widows and widowers. Tendou reluctantly lifts up his right pant leg, revealing a small message written on his inner calf. Everyone silently studies the words sprawled neatly on his toned leg. "Leave me alone." are the words that plagued Tendou's life for over 6 years. If you haven't noticed yet, the soulmate mark Tendou received were his soulmates last words to him.

"What happened to your soulmate, Satori?" Sato says in a slow and syrupy voice that makes Tendou's stomach do somersaults and not in a good way.

"I thought I told you already? She died." everyone, except for Ena, laughs. Tendou smirks as the dank basement is filled with stifled and unstifled laughter.

"Fine. Ushijima would you like to share?" Sato says, guiding her small wrinkled hand with long red acrylics dangling from the tips until it's directly facing the man she mentioned. He's tall and handsome, dark brown hair, light hazel eyes, and a strong build.

"My soulmate died from a heart attack about a year ago. It was quite a surprise but she'd been struggling for years." Ushijima then peels back his long jacket to reveal writing on his inner elbow. in tight cursive it read "I'll miss you, Toshi.". Tendou glances up at the stoic face of the man sitting merely inches away from him. Although he's never met him, he quickly realized he's one of the rare people who says more in their pauses then they ever had in their words. Tendou would swear years later that he could almost see the words struggling to release themselves from the prison that was Ushijima's mind struggling to find an out, some sort of release. 

"I'm so sorry Ushijima, is Toshi a nickname you had with your soulmate..."

"Cheiko. Her name was Cheiko." Ushijima finishes. Sato gives a knowing nod that to Tendou felt pitying.

"Everyone, welcome our new guests." Everyone says dispersed greetings to the new men. They smile and Tendou looks at Ushijima knowingly.

"Ok I believe that's enough for tonight's meeting. Snacks are in the back, next meeting Wednesday same time! Hope to see you all there!" Tendou cringes, feeling a deep welling despise for the woman deep in the pit of his stomach. She was lucky, she led a group therapy for people who have lost their soulmates, but every night she gets to go home to her own. It's not like she bragged about it, it just felt wrong. 

"Hey! Satori!" Tendou hears his name and turns around to see a woman walking over to him. He scans her quickly making a mental note of no visible soulmate mark. She was shorter than him, with skin as deep and dark as the sea, beautiful hair that billowed around her head like a crown, and ash-brown eyes that were inviting but were hiding something deep within her.

"Oh, hi! It's Hanako Domen, correct?" He asks, taking the woman's outstretched hand. He suddenly was very self-conscience of his relatively sweaty palms, a common side-effect of reliving trauma.

"Yeah, you can call me Domen. I wanted to let you know that your soulmate mark is very interesting." Tendou cringes at the words he's been told countless times before.

"O-oh sorry that's not what I meant-" Domen blushes and clasps her hands together creating a loud slapping sound.

"No, it's ok. I'm sure you want to know what happened-"

"Actually, I wanted to let you know that I have a similar mark, here let me show you." Hanako begins lifting up her white billowed blouse to which Tendou blushes profusely and covers his eyes.

"Calm down, it's just on my stomach." Tendou removes his hand and looks at her stomach. He sees the words "It hurts make it stop." written in striking white ink that compared beautifully to her own skin right below her navel.

"If you're wondering my soulmate, Kagome, was diagnosed with brain cancer a few years into our marriage. She was pretty far along and died about month after. Guess we all have dark stories to tell in this group, 'lost souls' so morbid am I right?" Tendou nods and watches her readjust her blouse into her low waisted acid wash jeans.

"Wait your soulmate was a girl? I've never met a woman with a same-sex soulmate." Tendou asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, not in an anxious way, more of a studying way.

"Yeah, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. But I'm sure you could say the same about yours as well." Tendou could, in fact he would describe her as striking looking back on it.

"She was. Well I've got to go, my friend is picking me up and he'll ditch me if I'm not there in .2 seconds." Domen giggles, resting her hand on her hip.

"It was nice to meet you anyways, Satori."

"Call me Tendou." He says, rushing up the stairs. He exits the basement and sees the white van sitting right outside the door waiting for him. Tendou climbs into the passenger side and smiles to the driver.

"Hi ace!" Tendou says, ruffling Tsutomu Goshiki's hair.

"Stop calling me that or I'll stop picking you up."

"Tsk Tsk, empty threats. How's Shirabu been?" Kenjirou Shirabu was Goshiki's soulamate, and they had luckily found each other early on. They had years and years to spend with one another. Especially knowing that Goshiki's mark said "This has been the best 80 years of my life." written on his upper thigh.

"He's fine. He gives you his best, too bad he can't come with me to pick you up, work's just been really hectic for him recently.".

"That's okay I understand. Thanks for driving me!" Tendou was never comfortable with silence and often filled it with funny quips or half-assed thank yous. Some nights, when he can't sleep, he thinks about how these could've effected his previous previous relationship, and how it ended too. 

"How was it? Therapy, I mean. Feel any better?".

"No. If anything I feel even shittier." Tendou says, watching rain begin to sprinkle gently on the windshield. Tendou can almost feel the shorter man's pitying frown from his seat. Goshiki was indeed frowning, but not for the reasons Tendou assumed.

"Did they recognize you?" Goshiki asks, turning the car into the large apartment building parking lot.

"I'm not sure, no one really asked anyways. I think it helped that I moved towns." Tendou says, gathering his umbrella and coat from the floor of the van. 

"Hey, Satori?"

"Yeah Shiki?"

"Y-you didn't kill her right?".

"Tsutomu are you fucking kidding me? Of course I didn't kill Kimika! How dare you even ask me?!" Tendou feels new tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he wills them back.

"Sorry! I never asked you before but I have a right to know!".

"Just leave me alone. Thanks for the ride I guess." Tendou yells, slamming the door closed angrily. He storms up to his apartment on the third floor, quickly unlocking the door and collapsing on the sofa. As he sits down, he feels the tears he'd been willing away come crashing down his blushed cheeks.


	2. Tea Time

"How are you feeling today, Wakatoshi?", Tooru Oikawa's sing-song voice greets Ushijima's tired ears. He takes another bite of his wheat cereal, he'd never been much of a morning person anyways.

"Better." Ushijima says with a mouth full of milk. 

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Haijme Iwaizumi says groggily as he too enters the kitchen of their shared three-bedroom apartment. After Cheiko passed, Ushijima couldn't step foot into their apartment, so instead he took up his friend Oikawa's offer and moved in with him. 

"Good moooorning Iwa-chan!" Oikawa coos, planting a kiss on his soulmates cheek. Ushijima normally wasn't phased by Oikawa's lovey nature but this morning he just didn't appreciate it. He didn't appreciate that Oikawa got to keep his soulmate but Ushijima had to watch his own take her last breathe right in front of him.

"Are you doing anything today, Ushiwaka?" Oikawa asks pityingly.

"I was actually going to get tea with a nice woman I met at therapy a few days ago.".

"What's her name, I might know her?" Iwaizumi asks kindly.

"Her name is Hanako Domen. But I'm sure you don't know her." He says, praying that Iwa really didn't know her. He'd prefer to keep majority of his personal life private.

"I don't know her." Iwa says to Ushijima's relief. 

"I do!" Oikawa says enthusiastically. Ushijima sighs annoyedly.

"She's a really sweet girl, but you don't have a chance with her." Oikawa says.

"I'm aware her previous soulmate was a girl if that's what you're implying." Ushijima replies stoically. He picks up his jacket from the rack next to the door and waves goodbye, heading out into the cold and rainy November air.

"Nice to see you, Ushijima." Domen says sweetly, guiding him to their booth in the back of the café. 

"How have you been?" Ushijima asks, resting his hands on the table in front of him.

"Decent, but I wanted to let you know I actually invited someone to join us if you don't mind. Tendou from lost souls.".

"Yeah I remember him." Ushijima says. He actually did remember Satori, especially what his soulmate mark had said. He recognized it for some reason, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he could recognize was the sinking feeling of nervousness he identified in his stomach.

"Hey, Domen!" Ushijima hears from behind him. Her turns around and sees the tall man, with spikey fiery red hair, grey sweatpants, and a black hoodie.

"Hi Tendou!" She stands up to give him a hug. Ushijima notices that he is slightly taken aback at first but quickly reciprocates. He takes a seat on Hanako's side of the bench, watching Ushijima questioningly.

"Hi, Ushijima right?" Ushijima nods and stares at Tendou. He notices that Tendou squirms under his gaze only slightly, something Ushijima is curious by.

"Yes. Hello, Satori." Ushijima replies. Tendou smiles and makes some small talk, asking Domen if she likes the cold weather, things like that. As Tendou speaks, Wakatoshi watches his mouth move, he says everything as if everything was of the same importance. Ushijima didn't like the way Tendou talked, it felt almost forced. But little did Ushijima know, but Tendou was secretly scrutinizing the other man's moves at the same level, if not even more. 

"Have I seen you before, Satori?" Ushijima's gauges the conversation and watches Tendou's natural responses carefully.

"I'm not sure Wakatoshi, have you?" the way Satori spoke sent chills down Ushijima's spine. His inflection was interesting and almost random, something Ushijima wasn't used to. It intrigued him.

"I guess not." Ushijima stares at Tendou once again, but this time Satori was barely phased.

"You intrigue me, Ushi." Ushijima frowns at the nickname but is slightly taken aback by Tendou's bluntness.

"I could say the same about you, and don't call me Ushi. We aren't friends." Ushijima didn't mean to sound pissed off, and Tendou knew that. So when Tendou put one long hand against his chest and made an "o" with his mouth, Ushijima assumed it was sarcasm.

"We aren't friends? Hmm, that's gotta change, right Domen?" Hanako nods and smiles at Ushijima almost pleadingly. Ushijima didn't know why but he felt compelled to agree.

"Fine, we're friends." Tendou smiles brightly showing his teeth. Although Tendou had perfectly straight and normal teeth, Ushijima was unsettled by the gesture. Although, he couldn't decide why.

"Domen, I need to come up with a nickname for you too." Tendou abruptly interjects, turning to face the shorter girl.

"My mom used to call me Poppy because my name means flower and my favorite color is red. But you can come up with something different if you want-"

"No that's perfect! Nice to meet you, Poppy." Tendou sticks out his hand to which Domen happily accepts. Ushijima made a mental note to bring up flowers to Domen next time he sees her so he can make sure he keeps his social cues in order.

"I've got to go, but you two should stay!" Hanako smiles at the two boys and they look at eachother questioningly and decide to stay. Hanako gives a kiss on the cheek to Tendou and lets Ushijima give her a kiss on the back of her hand. 

"She's a nice girl, isn't she Ushi?" Tendou says dreamily.

"Definitley. She has a large amount of redeeming qualities." Tendou frowns, but Ushijima doesn't know why.

"Do you always talk like that? So formal?" Tendou asks, tilting his head to the left like a dog.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"We're friends, you don't have to be so weird to me." Tendou pries.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be. I noticed you didn't talk about your soulmate much last night, why is that?" Ushijima notices a change in Tendou's bright red eyes, it seems that they almost became dimmer like a light switched off inside of his head.

"Bad ending." Tendou replies, lifting up his legs so he's sitting cross legged on the bench. 

"Enlighten me." Ushijima says, examining Tendou once again.

"There's more to you than you let on, did ya know that Ushi?" Ushijima feels himself blush slightly, taking a long sip of the tea in front of him.

"Hmm I could say the same about you Satori." Ushijima replies.

"I think you already know everything about my soulmate, am I right?" Tendou asks. Ushijima's face falls and he chokes quietly on the tea he was drinking. He coughs into a napkin and crumples it up, taking his time before responding.

"I guess you could say I did my research..." He finally responds.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW-Transphobia, death, and mentioning of suicide. Please read at your own risk.

"Good morning, my miracle boy!" Kimika Tendou kisses her husband on the forehead. He slowly blinks his eyes open and gazes up at the soft and delicate features of his wife. She smiles at him, her black hair framing her cream skin. 

"Good morning my lovely." He replies, reaching up his hand and caressing her cheek gently. The morning it happened started off quite like most others. Satori prepared breakfast for him and his partner while Kimika made tea. They sat in the breakfast nook of their small house and enjoyed the meal together. Sometimes they'd read the newspaper, sometimes they'd listen to the radio, but often they'd just sit and enjoy each others company. They were happy and content. 

"I've got to get to work!" Kimika exclaims, looking down at the small watch she wore on her wrist. Kimika worked at a bakery shop down the street and often brought her husband home some little treats she'd made earlier in the day. Satori nods and they exchange a brief and tender kiss before Kimika leaves the house. Satori watches her leave, and as soon as she exits the house his face drops. He looks down at his soulmate mark and noticed the outline of it had begun to change to a white color. When people first receive their soulmate marks, they are black or a dark green color. But as their last moments approach the color shifts to ghostly white. Tendou feels tears welling up in his eyes, knowing that they only have about 12 hours left. But Kimiko didn't know this. Her soulmate mark was on her neck and was often covered by her hair. Satori made no mention of the whiteness creeping along the messy handwritten mark. All Tendou knew was that the end was near and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

"Welcome home!" Satori says, guiding his blindfolded wife into their house. She always played along with his strange gimmicks and this was no exception. When Satori finally removes the piece of cloth Kimika almost cries. She looks around the candlelit kitchen and sees her favorite meal of thinly cut steak and chicken waiting to be dipped into boiling hot broth to be cooked. Similar to fondue.

"I thought we'd do something special tonight, because of your big promotion of course." Tendou smiles at his wife as she begins to weep happy tears. They sit down at the table for their final meal. Satori had examined his mark moments before she had arrived home and noticed it had merely spots of blackness dotting it. 

"This is delicious!" She says, taking a bite of the sliced chicken. Tendou was examining every single one of her movements carefully, making sure it all seemed normal. The scariest part was that everything was the same. She had no idea that one of them was going to die in the next hour or so.

"After this I thought I could take you to the place we first met, if that's okay." They met at a small park near their house and that also happened to be where Tendou proposed.

"It's beautiful, Satori." Kimika says, wrapping her arms around his neck and swaying to the soft music playing in the background. Tendou had prepared some candles and a small dessert picnic at the park before they'd gotten there. They had already eaten the two pieces of chocolate cake and were now gently dancing in what only Tendou knew were their last moments. That's when the men arrived.

"What the fuck is that!" One of the teenage boys yell. He was tall and broad with severe acne dotting his face and long greasy hair clinging to his sweaty face.

"Stand behind me." Satori whispers and shoves his wife behind him. The leader boy approches Satori and looks him in the eye. Even though they were the same height the younger one was broader and definitely stronger.

"What do you want?" Tendou asks, grabbing his wife's soft hand. The boy spits in Satori's face and peers over to look at Kimika.

"Fucking fairies." Satori's face falls and when he turns around Kimika is staring right back at him.

"For your information, we are a heterosexual couple not that it's any of your business." She replies. The boy walks over to her and gets in her face.

"You're a man." He says, shoving her to the ground. Satori reacts quickly and launches himself at the teen. He socks him in the right eye but the boy barely reacts. Suddenly he feels himself being lifted away by two of his goons. He kicks and yells, trying to let go from the monster like grip they had on him. Then he watches the boy approach his wife. Tendou screams for help but alas, no one was there to hear him. That's when he noticed the knife gleaming in the teen's back pocket. 

"Kimika run he has a knife!" Tendou screams. But it was too late. The man reaches down and grabs the smaller woman, punching her in the face. She begins to bleed from her nose before he punches her three more times. He waits and as she tries to lift herself from the ground he steps on her delicate chest. She screams in pain and finally the boy reaches down with the knife and carves a slit into her cheek. Satisfied, the boys run off and leave them alone. Tendou scrambles to his wife's side. She lifts herself up from the ground, to a wobbly standing position.

"Are you okay?" His heart drops as he says the words. For they were the words written on Kimika's neck.

"Just leave me alone!" she screams, running towards the road. Satori runs after her, tears streaming down his face. He feels his hand grab her shirt but it rips. She runs full force into the road, but looks up just in time to see a large truck hurdling down the street at full speed. Her face was terrified and Satori will never forget it. As the truck plows into her at full speed Tendou screams, and so does she. But she was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get the backstory out unencumbered by other storylines.


End file.
